


Dangers of Miscommunication

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex getting over his breakup with Ryan. Kevin trying to protect Alex. Alex doesn't need protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers of Miscommunication

Anaheim. Land of palm trees where even the end of December was annoyingly sunny.

“Your face is going to freeze if you keep scowling like that,” Bieksa said jostling him slightly as they walked out of the airport.

Alex glanced over at him and tried to smile. “Sorry.” Bieksa started to look concerned and he hurried on. “I’m fine Juice, really. I’ve got to catch up with Vrbata, we’ll talk later okay?” He ducked away before Bieksa could say anything.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Bieksa but he’d broken up with Ryan a month ago, the last time they’d been in Anaheim, and he didn’t want to talk about _that_ anymore.

 

It was funny listening to people coming back to a place where they had played before. Radim was laughing over Bonino and Sbisa’s story of Fowler and Palmieri competing to impress some girl who only dated surfers when Burrows drifted over, that look on his face again.

“Talk to you guys later.” Radim caught Alex’s arm, pulling him to the side. “What’s up? You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…why does everyone insist on treating me like I’m made of glass?” Alex exploded. “Ryan and I agreed that long distance wasn’t working.”

“They care about you,” Radim said not pointing out that Alex still looked like a puppy someone had kicked every time Ryan’s name came up.

“But I’m tired of talking about it.” Alex scowled. “And there’s too much sunshine.”

Radim chuckled. “Then we won’t talk about it. Look, the bus is here so you can hide inside from the evil sunshine.”

Alex glared at him but thankfully it seemed to lighten his mood.

 

Kevin scowled at Alex and Vrbata. He wasn’t sure when they had gotten so chummy but he wasn’t sure he liked it. Alex had been devastated with what had happened with Ryan and Kevin didn’t want to see him hurt again. He wasn’t sure why Alex wouldn’t talk to him, why he was constantly with Vrbata but…

“Your face is going to freeze if you keep scowling like that,” Dorsett interrupted his thoughts as he walked past. The look that Kevin leveled at him sent him scurrying away from him.

Kevin was one of the last ones on the bus, not failing to notice Alex and Vrbata sitting together. Vrbata whispering to Alex who was actually smiling. That hadn’t happened much since the breakup. Kevin slumped down next to Dorsett who eyed him suspiciously but didn’t say anything.

 

“Thanks Radim,” Alex said as the bus pulled up to their hotel and they were able to get off and stretch their legs. It was nice talking to someone who didn’t seem to expect him to burst into tears at the drop of a hat.

“No problem,” Radim said as they headed in to get their room assignments. “Can you do me a favour?”

Alex looked at him curiously. “Sure.”

“Talk with Bieksa. He’s been glaring at me since we got on the bus and I’m a little afraid he’s going to try and murder me during practice.”

Alex glanced over and yes indeed, Kevin was scowling. That was odd for the easy going defenseman. “Talk to you later?”

“Yep.” Radim nodded looking relieved.

Alex made his way over to where Kevin was talking with the twins. Before Alex could say anything, Eddie bounced up.

“So I’m meeting Ryan for supper later; anyone want to come with me?”

“Eddie!” Kevin chastised.

“What?” Eddie looked confused then his eyes widened. “I’m so sorry Alex. Is it too soon?” He looked at the others uncertainly. “Should I cancel?”

Alex started to say that it was fine but Kevin spoke over him. “He’s got some nerve, thinking everything is okay between us.”

Alex tried again but was interrupted by Henrik. “Give it a bit more time Eddie, he’ll understand.”

“I have to go,” Alex muttered and hurried away from the group before he snapped.

 

“Excuse me,” Kevin said bumping into a middle aged couple in Hawaiian shirts as he rushed after Alex. He wasn’t in time to catch him and waited impatiently for the second elevator to arrive at the ground floor, the ride up when it finally arrived excruciatingly slow.

“Alex!” he called when he reached the fifth floor and saw Alex standing at the end of the hall just about to go into his room. For a second he thought Alex was going to ignore him but he stopped and waited as Kevin jogged down the hall.

“Hey,” Alex said moodily.

“I’m sorry about Eddie, he shouldn’t have—”

“Would you stop that?” Alex said nearly shouting.

Kevin stared at him in shock. “What—”

“He can have supper with whoever he wants Kevin.”

“He shouldn’t _want_ to, not after what Ryan did.”

Alex stared at him then said quietly, “I broke up with him Kev.”

“You—” Kevin could feel his indignation fizzling into confusion. “What? But you looked…”

“Hurt?” Alex finished for him. “Breaking up does tend to do that. I’m not saying I’m a hundred percent over it but I don’t need you guys treating me like I’m some kind of victim.”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin said feeling like an idiot. “I guess I wanted to protect you—” he stopped short as Alex suddenly leaned forward pressing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Alex, worrying for a second that this was just a rebound thing before telling himself to trust that Alex knew what he was doing.

“Wait,” Alex said pulling back. “Does everyone think Ryan broke up with me?”

“You didn’t want to talk about it; I guess we just assumed…”

Alex snorted. “Come on, we’d better go explain before somebody does something stupid.”


End file.
